Don't You (Forget About Me)
| Genre = New wave, synthpop, pop rock | Length = 4:20 6:32 (extended version) | Label = Virgin A&M (US) | Writer = | Last single = "Up on the Catwalk" (1984) | This single = “Don't You (Forget About Me)” (1985) | Next single = "Alive and Kicking" (1985) | Misc = }}| }} "Don't You (Forget About Me)" is a 1985 pop song performed by Scottish rock band Simple Minds. The song is best known for being played during the opening and closing credits of the John Hughes film The Breakfast Club. It was written and composed by producer Keith Forsey and Steve Schiff, a guitarist and songwriter from the Nina Hagen band. Recording history Forsey asked Cy Curnin from The Fixx, Bryan Ferry and Billy Idol to record the song, but all three declined; Idol did later perform a cover of it on his 2001 compilation album Greatest Hits. Schiff then suggested Forsey ask Simple Minds who, after refusing as well, agreed under the encouragement of their label, A&M. According to frontman Jim Kerr, the band was reluctant to record the song as they felt they should only record their own material, relenting after persuasion from Kerr's wife at the time, Chrissie Hynde of The Pretenders, and a phone call from Forsey in which he expressed his admiration for the band. According to one account, the band "rearranged and recorded 'Don't You (Forget About Me)' in three hours in a north London studio and promptly forgot about it." Continuing the rock direction recently taken on Sparkle in the Rain but also glancing back at their melodic synthpop past, it caught the band at their commercial peak and, propelled by the success of The Breakfast Club, became a #1 hit in the U.S. and around the world. It is also the band's only #1 hit on the U.S. Top Rock Tracks chart, staying atop for three weeks. While only reaching #7 in the UK, it stayed on the charts from 1985 to 1987, one of the longest time spans for any single in the history of the chart. The song did not appear on the band's subsequent album Once Upon a Time, but it did appear on the 1992 best-of Glittering Prize 81/92. It soon became a fixture of the band's live sets - with an extended audience participation section during its inclusion on the 2015 tour to promote the band's Big Music album. Two versions were created for release. A short version, 4:23 in duration, appeared on the single and the original motion picture soundtrack album of The Breakfast Club. A longer version, 6:32 in duration, was released as a 12" single. This version contains longer breakdowns and drum fills, a second appearance of the bridge and a longer ending. John Leland from Spin wrote that "'Don't You Forget About Me,' a romantic and melancholy dance track, therefore cuts ice both in the living room and on the dance floor." Music video The music video, directed by Daniel Kleinman, takes place on a dancing floor in a dark room with a chandelier, a rocking horse, a jukebox, and television sets displaying scenes from The Breakfast Club. The room gets increasingly cluttered with random objects as the video progresses, up until the last minute. The video on YouTube had been viewed over 94 million times as of January 29, 2018. Track listing 7": Virgin / VS749 (UK) ;Side one # "Don't You (Forget About Me)" - 4:20 ;Side two # "A Brass Band in Africa" - 5:10 7": A&M Records / AM-2703 (US) ;Side one # "Don't You (Forget About Me)" - 4:20 ;Side two # "A Brass Band in Africa" - 5:10 12": Virgin / VS749-12 (UK) ;Side one # "Don't You (Forget About Me)" - 6:32 ;Side two # "A Brass Band in African Chimes" - 9:22 12": A&M Records / SP-12125 (US) ;Side one # "Don't You (Forget About Me) (long version)" - 6:32 ;Side two # "A Brass Band in African Chimes" - 9:22 1988 3" CD: Virgin / CDT2 (UK) # "Don't You (Forget About Me)" - 6:32 # "A Brass Band in African Chimes" - 9:22 1988 CD: A&M Records / 75021 2375 2 (US) # "Don't You (Forget About Me) (live)" - 9:02 # "Bass Line" - 4:37 # "The American" - 3:33 1990 CD: Virgin / THEME10 (UK) # "Don't You (Forget About Me)" - 6:35 # "Up On The Catwalk (extended version)" - 7:36 # "A Brass Band in African Chimes" - 9:24 Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} See also *List of number-one singles of 1985 (Canada) *List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of the 1980s *List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1985 *List of Billboard Mainstream Rock number-one songs of the 1980s *List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 1985 References External links *class=artist|id=p17633/biography|pure_url=yes}} AllMusic: Keith Forsey * Category:1985 singles Category:1985 songs Category:Simple Minds songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Rock number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written by Keith Forsey Category:Songs written for films Category:Virgin Records singles Category:A&M Records singles Category:Billy Idol songs